Emperortopaz's Ideal Characters Blog:Year 8
In late 2008 I started a character blog talking about Anime girls that I like or have strong feelings about. Because of this, I am afraid that this wiki has suffered. However, as they ARE creations by me, I'll add them to this wiki. Currently, there have been + blogs written. The + are due to having a special blog every August third due to it being Meganekko day. There were also two bonus guest blogs written for ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog. Link to the MAL Club to remain up to date. Original blog (see for additional information). Year Eight (2015-2016) With Rise and her Chessmasters destroyed Topaz has two new goals in mind. He has to find out what this "Mazoku Topaz" form is and how to control it. In the meantime the powerful Aldra lurks, waiting for the chance to steal this power from him. 365-391 Example #365: Brain of the Moon (Eirin Yagokoro) Example #366: Eternal Moon Princess (Kaguya Houraisan) Example #367: Original Maken of Health (Aki Nijou) Example #368: Healing Sword (Yuuko Sagiri) Example #369: Sephirim Angel (Misaki Kureha) Example #370: Medical Auntcest (Chisato Hasegawa) Example #371: Colonel Meganekko (Aria Grummans) Example #372: Joinus-Senpai (Asuka Tanaka) Example #373: Bespectacled Seiyuu (Futaba Ichinose) Example #374: A Nose for Yuri (Chitose Ikeda) Example #375: Putting the SMILE in “Sing”! (Uzuki Shimamura) Example #376: Devoted Wind Fairy (Suguha Kirigaya) Example #377: Homura-Lite (Mimori Tougou) Example #378: _____ (Shiro) Example #379: The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! (Akane Hino) Example #380: Sparkling, Glittering, Jan-Ken-Pon! (Yayoi Kise) Example #381: Intense Courage, a Straight-up Bout! (Nao Midorikawa) Example #382: Snowing, Falling and Gathering, a Noble Heart! (Reika Aoki) Example #383: Twinkling, shining, light of the future! (Miyuki Hoshizora) Example #384: Serpent's Fang (Nagisa Shiota) Example #385: Black Tiger (Seishirou Tsugumi) Example #386: Corpse Blade (Nobume Imai) Example #387: Protean Stain (Melona) Example #388: Resonate! The BLOG of My Heart! (Rin Kurosawa) Example #389: Succubus Queen (Mercelida Ygvar) Example #390: Tanline Bonanza! (Críet Trédís) Example #391: Animal+Fruit=Victory! (Momoko) 392-417 Example #392: Winged Swordswoman (Setsuna Sakurazaki) Example #393: My Not-so-Little Pony (Centorea Shianus) Example #394: Prince of a Queen's Rebellion (Annelotte) Example #395: Spear of Justice (Undyne) Example #396: Queen of Leisure (Menace) Example #397: Vespa Queen (Haruko Haruhara) Example #398: Tomboyish Mermaid (Misty/Kasumi) Example #399: The Girl that Flew through Time (Nina) Example #400: Jade Goddess (May Hyou) Example #XX: Meganekko Day 2016: The Wolf of Oneesamas (Benio Yonomori) Example #401: Engaged to a Dog Kobeni Yonomori) Example #402: Infernal Temptress (Airi) Example #403: Regina Medicans (Konoka Konoe) Example #404: Formula for Dominance (Haruka) Example #405: Feather Father (Papi) Example #406: Proud Suzuki Rider (Rin Suzunoki) Example #407: Knight Saber Rider (Priscilla Asagiri) Example #408: Glossary (Index) Example #409: Disa-PEAR-ing Genius (Kazuki Kazami) Example #410: Flaming Grim Reaper (Lisara Restall) Example #411: Ruin Princess (Rias Gremory) Example #412: Testament to Failure (Mio Naruse) Example #413: Do you want to build a snowstorm? (Esdeath) Example #414: Between a Rock and a Hard Head (Kuvira) Example #415: Droopy-eyed mecha pilot (Fasalina) Example #416: The Queenly Summoner (Aldra) Example #417: Power of Hatred (Mukuro) Category:Anime Blogs